1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fungicidal compositions and methods, and more particularly to plant fungicides and methods involving the application of fungicidally effective amounts of such compounds to the locus of a plant pathogen. The present invention also provides novel compounds and methods useful in the preparation of fimgicides, and fungicidal compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of antifungal compositions and methods are well known in the art. Antimycin, for example, has been identified as a naturally occurring substance produced by Streptomyces spp which has efficacy as a fungicide. However, there has remained a need for new fungicides. The present invention provides fungicides which have a high residual activity, greater activity at lower application rates, curative activity, and a broader spectrum of efficacy.